ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yue Wuya
Male|Age = 17,000+ |Spouse(s) = Yue Wugou (Fiancee) (Former) 371 Concubines |Profound Strength = 10th Level Divine Master Realm |Occupation = Realm King of the Moon God Realm|Affiliation = Moon God Realm|Planet = |First Appearance = Chapter 1149|Titles = Moon God Emperor Moon God Divine Emperor|Relatives = Yue Wuji (Younger Brother) Yue Xuange (1st Son) Yue Huan (361st Son) Yue Jinxi (362nd Son) Yue Yan (Son) 1,000+ descendants Xia Qingyue (Adoptive Daughter) |Chinese = 月无涯|Pinyin = Yuè wú yá|Region = Eastern Divine Region|Realm = Moon God Realm|Cod = Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations|Killed By = Jasmine|Last Appearance = Chapter 1353|Enemies = Xia Hongyi}}Yue Wuya was the Realm King of the Moon God Realm. Appearance He is extraordinarily handsome and his immortal looks incite endless reverence and a bit of warmth. Background Yue Wuya is Great Realm King of Moon God Realm and one of the four strongest profound practitioners in Eastern Divine Region. He has been Moon God Emperor for many years and had many women and offspring but did not have a legal wife. Around thirty years ago, he discovered Yue Wugou who had the Divine Stainless Body and wanted to make her his wife and Moon God Empress. He was incredibly proud of his soon-to-be wife and sent invitations to all the kings of the God Realm to participate in his grand marriage. However, just prior to the wedding she met with an unforeseen accident where all the people guarding her died and she disappeared. He was incredibly angry and tried to find the culprits but was unable to. He truly loved Yue Wugou and even after she returned to the Moon God Realm, he did not punish her for marrying another man and having children. He even let her live comfortably and used top medicine to sustain her life. Plotline Yue Wuya would go to the Heavenly Mystery Realm every thousand years to obtain a prediction. The most recent prediction he obtained said that he would die within ten years. He was afraid and wanted somebody worthy to inherit his power. He was able to find Xia Qingyue and bring her back to the Moon God Realm. He treated her well and reunited her with her mother, Yue Wugou. He became Xia Qingyue's adoptive father and wanted her to succeed him as Moon God Realm King. Her status as adoptive daughter was inadequate so they planned to have a fake marriage and present Xia Qingyue as Moon God Empress. With the status of Moon God Empress she would be able to take on his Moon God inheritance and lead the Moon God Realm. At the same time he also hoped to marry Yue Wugou for real and fulfill their original engagement. The fake marriage would also allow him to wash away the shame of his first marriage due to Xia Qingyue's Heart of Snow Glazed Glass. He invited more people than his first marriage, to include even middle ranked star realms. However, Yun Che completely disrupted his wedding and Xia Qingyue ran away with Yun Che during the wedding. Yue Wuya was angry but quickly forgave Xia Qingyue and decided to announce to the world that she was his adoptive daughter. When Jasmine went berserk with the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations in the Star God Realm, Yue Wuya cooperated with Qianye Fantian, Zhou Xuzi and Xing Juekong to exterminate their common enemy and a potential calamity for the entire Realm of the Gods. But he was deeply injured and finally died after leaving his throne to Xia Qingyue. Trivia * After Yue Wuya found out Qianye Ying'er is responsible for Yue Wugou's incident, not only did he do nothing, he even pretended that he did not know anything. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Realm King Category:Deceased